Scuttle Town
.]] Scuttle Town is a fishing port town. Shantae is the 'Guardian Genie' (actually only a half-genie) of the town and is responsible for its protection. The town is run by Mayor Scuttlebutt. Mimic lives here when he isn't out adventuring - he is first seen when his workshop is destroyed and then hangs out on a dock during the course of . By the time of , he owns a new workshop. Scuttle Town has an Arabian architectural style. In addition to being a town, Scuttle Town is also a level - the first level of and in fact. In , the deed to the town is given to the Ammo Baron and is renamed '''Ammo Town', although by the end of the game Mayor Scuttlebutt manages to get the town back. In , however, the Ammo Baron reclaims the town again and fortifies his now legally-owned town into a military fortress. By the end of the game, Shantae uses her genie powers to destroy the entire military additions and, frightened by her powers, Ammo Baron leaves the town with his army in a hurry. Design According to Matt Bozon's interview for the Shantae Wiki, Scuttle Town's shoreline is made of two coves: a small one where the town used to be in the past, and a larger one where Scuttle Town sits now. Shantae's Lighthouse is the last remnant from the old town, and from there she has a long view of the town.Interview with Matt Bozon - Wikia Noteworthy places in * Mimic's Dock - Where Mimic lives. See him for advice on where to go next. * Dance Parlor - Shantae can dance here to earn extra cash. * Item Shop - Where Shantae can buy various items. * Bath House - Where Shantae recharges her health. * Save Room - Where you can save your game. * Warp Squid Hut - Bring four Baby Warp Squids here to learn a dance that teleports Shantae to this town. Contents of the Item Shop in Noteworthy places in * Relic Hunter Expo Hall - Situated at the back of the town, just before the sea. Where Mimic first showcases the Magic Lamp before Risky Boots steals it. Afterwards, Mimic and Bolo can be met here for advice. * Save Room - Where the Save Guy can save your game. * Sky's Place - A somewhat empty room where Sky seems to be residing at this point. She can be met there for advice. * Item Shop - Where Shantae can buy items. * Import Room - Shantae can receive a number of rewards in-game here according to the status of other contemporaneous WayForward games on the system. Contents of the Item Shop in - to be filled - Noteworthy places in - to be filled - Contents of the Item Shop in - to be filled - Gallery First game maps= Shantae_GBC_-_maps_-_BurnTownA.jpg|Map of Scuttle Town during pirate attack (part 1). Shantae_GBC_-_maps_-_BurnTownB.jpg|Map of Scuttle Town during pirate attack (part 2). Shantae_GBC_-_maps_-_BurnTownC.jpg|Map of Scuttle Town during pirate attack (part 3). Shantae_GBC_-_maps_-_BurnTownD.jpg|Map of Scuttle Town during pirate attack (part 4). |-| Screenshots from the first game= Scuttle_Town_Entrance.png|The Town Gate to Scuttle Town. Scuttle_Town_Mimic.png|Mimic's dock. Scuttle_Town_Shop.png|Inside the item shop. Scuttle Full Day.png|Scuttle Town (Day) Scuttle Full Night.png|Scuttle Town (Night) |-| References Category:Shantae (game) Category:Shantae: Risky's Revenge Category:Shantae and the Pirate's Curse Category:Scuttle Town Category:Towns Category:Locations